Other Uses for Cage Fights
by TheDullYellowEye
Summary: Kayla watches Logan in a cage fight and it turns her on. Smutty little one shot.


_AN: set during chapter 1 of_ Into Trembling Air, _but you really don't have to read that to understand this. It's a smutty little one shot where Kayla watches Logan in a cage fight and it turns her on. I don't write smut very often, so I apologise if it's terrible. It's also unbeta'd, so sorry for that too._

* * *

**Other Uses for Cage Fights**

He was shirtless, breathless, and glistening in the low light. There was stillness in the intangible length of time between one blow and the next, and his chest heaved with a deep breath, released in a grumbling growl. A bead of sweat rolled tantalisingly down his bared skin, and her eyes followed it hungrily.

She was mostly hidden in the crowd, neither cheering nor booing. She looked out of place, a spot of light in darkness, and in contrast to the restlessness of those who surrounded her. Her attention was entirely captured by the Wolverine, and when he pounced once more, her tongue slipped out and licked her lips unconsciously.

He was grace and brutality, beautiful and beastly. He was a cat playing with its prey. The only reason the other man wasn't out yet was because Wolverine was enjoying himself too much.

Their eyes caught across the room; the Wolverine and his Silver Fox, and he landed the blow that won him the fight. She was by the door to the cage in an instant, slipping through the throng effortlessly, faster than the referee could open the door. She downed the drop of whisky she had left and pressed up against him, entangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her breasts to his chest.

He chased the taste of the liquor through her mouth, one hand on her back, the other on her ass to keep her pressed against him. She ground towards him willingly, before pulling back and away from him, tugging him through the crowd.

They collected their winnings as quickly as they might, before slipping out into the cold of the night. Their breath condensed around them as they raced towards their trailer; a different hunt, this one. He, so eager to catch her; she, so willing to let him; both of them biding their time until the door was shut behind them.

She pounced on him as soon as the latch clicked shut, shoving him back against the door with one hand and kissing him harshly, whilst the other went to his flies. Once his pants were open she slithered down his body, nipping and licking across the chest she'd been watching so hungrily earlier. Her hands pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles, then moved back to his hips and hold them in place.

She raised her head and looked up at him through her lashes, eyes glinting in the darkness and watching his face as she kissed the end of his prick teasingly. He followed her every movement, hands still fisted at his sides, before they moved to cradle her head with almost surprising tenderness. He felt more than saw her returning smile.

Her tongue trailed along his cock, from base to tip, torturously slow. Then she opened red lips and sucked him, revelling in the moan he gave, and the slight pain of his fingers tightening in her hair. He became lost in the sensations of moist heat, his hips jerking involuntarily as his dick hit the back of her throat and her grip on his hips tightened until her nails dug into his skin.

She sucked and teased until he was at the edge, before pulling away and denying him orgasm. She moved back to her feet, toeing off her shoes and socks, shucking her pants with more thought to speed than finesse. He growled, low in his throat, pulling her top off without care as to whether he ripped it or not. As soon as her knickers were out of the way, he dragged her forward by the ass, fingers tracing teasingly up and down her crack, before lifting her up and turning to slam her back against the door he had just been leaning against.

Her breath left her in a gasp, her legs coming up automatically to wrap around her hips, and using the door behind her as leverage until he was buried balls deep inside her. He kept one hand on her ass, and placed the other flat against the door. He waited a long moment, their eyes meeting in dark, their lust a palpable thing between them, before pulling back and shunting back in.

He set a merciless pace, his eyes never leaving her face as she shook and moaned and clawed at him. Her legs tightened around his waist, and her cunt tightened around his dick, and she leant forward and bit the join of his neck to his shoulder as her orgasm rolled through her. He didn't falter in his movements, carrying her through it before finally, finally, he lost his control and he emptied himself inside her, his head tipping back at the final thrust, and howling his release.

Her legs, when they hit the floor again, were unsteady, and she laughed at herself as she floundered for a moment. A sound that might have been a chuckle vibrated through him as he held her up. When she found her feet and could stand on her own once more they shuffled to the bed, pushing his pants fully off, and flinging her bra out of the way somewhere as they went.

He collapsed down first, and she curled eagerly against his side, slipping one of her legs between his and wrapping one arm across his chest. When he pulled the blanket over them and they both settled down to sleep, neither of them said a word, the look and the tender kiss they shared told their love better than words might've.


End file.
